I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for synthesizing an electrical architecture and to the applications of this method to a vehicle, and in particular for synthesizing a routing such as, for example, a cabling routing.
II. Description of Related Art
The routing of electrical wires in a product such as a vehicle can be represented in two or three dimensions by means of commercial tools. In this case, the user must trace each wire from one contact or pin of one connector to another. When means of touching up the routing exist, they are rudimentary. European Patent 0696775A1 describes a method for designing a 3-D cabling by starting from a 2-D logical representation already containing a cabling topology, the cables extending from one connector to another being already represented. This 2-D topology is a prerequisite.